Longing
by GoneBonkers
Summary: For the longest time Sasuke has had this crush on a certain blonde boy. He couldn't explain why he felt this way. Then one day when they got into a fight, he began to express his inner feelings about him. But what happens when all of that is lost?


Author's note:

Finally decided to update (and hopefully fixed) this train wreck of a fanfiction! I added a ton into it, and even put a bit of thought into it. As a warning, everything is different. I changed the entire lemon. Honestly, it really could have been a new fanfiction.

On a side note, **I need a beta reader!** If anyone's interested in getting a first view of my fanfictions and doing a quick read through for mistakes let me know.

I started these fanfictions with the intent to create a story out of them but school and work sidetracked my life. After remembering I have half finished works, I'm going to put in a great deal of effort to bring them back to life. Granted, my work is going to be entirely different now that it's maybe 6 years after the original one was published. Golly, I feel old.

And here we go:

* * *

Sasuke eagerly pushed the blonde boy onto his bed. Naruto looked up with a confused face; they had just been fighting mere minutes ago. Sasuke stripped himself of his shirt and pounced on the smaller boy. Naruto tried to push him off but, the feeling of someone touching him made him go limp.

"uh, Sas…uke.. Stop…" Naruto had trouble finding his voice. Ignoring his please, he smirked, he would enjoy it soon enough. The raven straddled him, his hands slipped under the orange sweat shirt, finding an already hard nipple.

"For someone begging me to stop, you sure seem excited, Baka-kun," Sasuke smirked and roughly pushed his lips against Naruto's. His tongue began to lick the other boy's lips, begging for entrance. Naruto couldn't help but to give in to the advances. Sasuke's tongue instantly darted into his mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance, one Sasuke intended to win.

His hand gently tugged on Naruto's nipple, causing him to moan in to the kiss. Sasuke shivered at the sound of Naruto's squeals. He felt such a rush eliciting such noises. The moans made him feel powerful, dominant, in charge. Aroused, Sasuke became bored with pointless teasing and ripped the sweatshirt off of Naruto. The shock of a cold gust engulfing him caused Naruto to yelp. He had forgotten to pay the heating bill and his apartment was left slightly chilled. It was nothing a little friction couldn't cure.

Sasuke began unbuttoning Naruto's pants, very slowly; he wanted to have some fun before the real action began. The raven watched as the blonde squirmed, making uncomfortable squeaks at the awkwardness of his needs. Sasuke chuckled, the blonde was cute when he was feeling insecure.

"Hurry up Sasuke, bastard!" Naruto said frustrated. He couldn't take it anymore; he angrily flipped Sasuke so he was the one with his back against the bed. Naruto leapt on top of the other boy and stared down at him with piercing azure eyes.

He blushed, 'I can't believe I've never noticed how handsome he is.' Sasuke scowled, he was horny and he wanted to fuck Naruto, now. He pulled Naruto in to a kiss, his motives yet to be seen by the blonde. Naruto felt his lids slowly close, easing him into a false sense of security being wrapped in the older boy's arms.

He slipped off the Uchiha's pants and gazed down at the site below him. It was obvious the Sasuke was horny, very horny. Naruto didn't know what to do; this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. He could barely get anyone to look at him let alone want to make love to him.

In a flash, Naruto saw the room spin, a loud whooshing sound whipping through his ears as his back was slammed back against the bed. His hands were pinned on top of his head. With his mouth still agape he looked up. Naruto was taken aback by the eyes staring back at him. He saw all the rage, hostility, venom brewing behind the Uchiha's eyes. He gulped, the onyx eyes stared back unblinkingly.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he wrapped his hand around Sasuke's throbbing member. Sasuke gasped, eyes finally closing, his hands tightly gripping Naruto's hands. Naruto stopped; looking up into his capture's eyes.

"Don't stop now you idiot!" Sasuke grunted, giving a small thrust into his palm. Naruto grinned, rubbing his partner's erection. He felt every tremble, every jerk in Sasuke's body, he heard every moan and grunt. All noises he's never heard from the Uchiha.

With all his inhibitions left behind, Naruto began to start a steady rhythm, jerking his hands around the head of the Uchinha's manhood.

"For a beginner you're pretty damn good," Sasuke said between gasps. Sasuke's praises only made Naruto go faster. Sasuke screamed as his back arched at the approach of his climax. Naruto stopped and smirked.

"Beg for it Sasuke bastard."

"What?!" Sasuke said out of breathe. He was almost there and Naruto wanted him to beg?

"You heard me," he said, removing his boxers completely and gently pinching Sasuke's balls. Sasuke threw his head back, he couldn't beg, but he couldn't just walk out, not when he's this close.

"Naruto-"

"That's Naruto-sama to you," Naruto said with a smirk, he could get used to this!

"Not in your dreams dobe." Naruto's smirk was wiped clean off his face by these words. The dawning realization that Sasuke planned on making sure he knew he would always be the bottom, always to be dominated by Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned down and stuck a slim finger into Naruto. Naruto cringed as the cold digit was shoved deeper and deeper into him.

"You're mine." Sasuke whispered as he thrusted in a second finger. He slowly began to scissor his fingers, widening the blonde's hole. Naruto's body began to tremble. He was stricken with an odd mixing of pain and pleasure. The pain wasn't excruciating like he had anticipated but a throbbing uncomfortable one.

"Ugn..uhh...Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes started to close, this strange feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach. The rhythm of Sasuke's fingers was soothing, he felt is body relaxing into the thrusts of the older boy's hand.

Sasuke took this moment of vulnerability to exploit the boy. With a sudden movement removed all contact from his teammate.

"Hey, what the hell?" The boy tried to focus his blurred vision. A strong arm prevented him from sitting up. With a slick smirk, Sasuke bent his head down to trail kisses down his neck. He lingered just at the base of his neck, licking and nipping that one spot. The Uchiha slowly positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, making sure he was distracted while doing so. In a collaborative effort Sasuke bit down sharply on the boy's neck and thrusted himself inside Naruto.

"AAAHHH!" Sasuke had no mercy as he thrusted on. He licked the oozing bite mark on the boy's neck. Naruto let out small moans of protest or enjoyment, neither one really knew.

Naruto reached down to stroke himself with the rhythm Sasuke set. Every thrust was met with an audible gasp. Naruto reached his hand up behind Sasuke's head. He pulled the Uchiha closer to him, their bodies rubbing against each other.

The warm pits in their stomachs was starting to grow. With every thrust, butterflies exploded in their bellies, looking for escape. Naruto pumped himself faster, head thrown back, letting the feeling engulf him.

Sasuke quickened his pace, he was close to the edge too. He could feel his muscles begin to contract. He looked down at the blonde, his hair all ruffled, sweat beading on his forehead. The sight of the blonde was enough to throw him over the edge. With a final thrust he felt himself spilling himself inside the blonde. Naruto followed shortly after, sticky white substance splattered across their chests.

They sat in silence, their breaths still heavy, their hearts still fluttering. They remained staring into each others eyes. Naruto smiled, "That was crazy!"

Sasuke smirked, with that he rolled off of the blonde and laid down on the bed. Naruto sat up and looked tentatively at the raven. He slowly relaxed himself on the side if the Uchiha. By the time Sasuke looked own to see what Naruto was doing, he had already cuddled up and fell asleep.

"Night, my little fuck doll." With that Sasuke pulled the blankets over both of them and followed Naruto into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flew open, jerking himself to an erect position, sweat slowly trickling down his bared chest. He brought his hand to his chest, his eyes still wide, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. It was a dream. He forced a dry swallow as he felt the bed shift as companion stirred awake.

"Is everything alright, Sasuke-kun?" A smooth voice purred.

"..." His breath returned to normal, his heart still fluttering. His mind wheeling with the memories he had cherished all those years ago. "Fine," he said as he returned the chest of the older man.

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the stone room as a long wet tongue traced from his jaw to his neck.


End file.
